The Abyss
by Rinni-the-lou
Summary: Amelia is pushed into the past and meets the dangers and thrills of 'Uptight' Arthur's past. Pirate!UKxFem!America warnings: Bad touch trio. lime. attempted rape. temptation.kidnapping. killing. Graphic sex and Masturbation. FAIL SUMMARY IS FAIL.
1. Abyss Of Nothing Prologe

The Abyss of Nothing.

Pirate!IggyXFem!Alfred Prolouge

Alfreds POV amelia = alfred/america

Warning: France... spain...prussia...and lime. swearing too. Oh! and OOC.

Amelia wondered around Arthurs house while he went to buy some more earl grey tea. 'Yuck. how can Iggy drink that stuff! so bitter!' she thought while rummaging through his closet. Amelia picked up a pair of old dusty shoes. 'man.. is he ever out of fashion. these shoes are crap colored!' she laughed at her own description as she threw the shoes recklessly behind her ,snickering when she heard one of arthur's 'fairy friends' get crushed. She could see them she just wouldn't admit it. Hey, she was arthur's 'little sister'she grew up with that Looney! Amelia froze when she saw something big and black at the back of the closet. She hesistantly dragged the object of the closet. The atmosphere going from curiousity to Paranoia in the air.

It was A big,heavy, black chest with rose traces on the front. Amelia stared at it for a long time before looking behind her to make sure Arthur was not secretly waiting for her to do something bad so he could nag her. Seriously! It's like that's all he does all day. She flicked the top of the chest open, coughing from the dust, her eyes widen as she stared at a big red coat. A PIRATES coat.

"Cooool! i didn't know Iggy had clothes like this!~" she wailed cheerfully as she got up holding it out in front of her. It had a seasalt smell to it. the red coat had golden buttons and a blue inlining.

"maybe... I could Try it on..." she hummed quietly looking around then pushing the , surprisingly heavy, coat over her shoulders. Amelia soaked up the smell of it before the smell started to get more intense burning her nose.

"Ah! O-ouch!" she gasped closing her eyes as her eyes started to burn. she suddenly felt compressed as if she was under water... under water.

She gasped for air as she flung her arms up trying to desperatly get out of the water. She could barely open her eyes to see which way was up and before she knew it she drifted off into blackness. Her body Fading into the abyss of nothing.

"...arthur!"

-  
correct me if i'm wrong.  
sorry so short! WRITERS BLOCCCKKKKKK xU i'm new to this writing thing.  
please review!~~ free cookies! or ham!  
:D also next chapter is arthurs POV... Pirate Arthur.


	2. Abyss of Temptation chap 1

The Abyss of Temptation.

Pirate!IggyXFem!Alfred chapter 1 amelia = alfred/america i should say this before you read but amelia is wearing .com/?qh=§ion;=&q=french+medieval+clothes#/d9xyup because i needed to change the feel of her clothes...

Warning: France... spain...prussia...and lime. swearing too. Oh! and OOC.  
-

The waves were perfect, the sky blue. the distant smell of ash tickled his nose. Fierce green eyes dazed off into the remains of a sinking Ship. A french ship. His crew celebrating they're victory with rum and yells of joy. His smirk grew wider when he realized he had won yet another battle.

"Tch. Pathetic." he hissed under his breathe frowning again. Yes. Captain Kirland wanted a real challenge*. One that he will think of ways to untangle himself from it while wanting to conquer it at the same. Arthur sighed while his first mate,Nick,Got him a mug of rum to celebrate with. He gestured his crew to go on with the celebration and gave a little speech.

"We 'ave one again! We defeated those bloody frenchies in thier own battle 'f wits!" he yelled victoriously as his crew cheered and started to turn into a blur of movement. Arthur frowned again and went back to steering the ship from that god awful smell of rotting corpse and ash.

~ Nicks POV ~ (just to explain some stuff ^^)

I watched as 'aptain walked back to steer the ship. 'Man, he must be lonely.. poor guy.. when was the last time he even touched a woman who didn't resist.' he thought to himself as he leaned over the edge of the wooden railing staring at the water...  
"hmm..?" 'Is that? It can't be... Oh shit, it is!' he was staring down to the water as he saw the back of a woman laying on a piece of broken wood. 'probably from that ship..' she had remarkable blonde hair and slight olive skin. He also noticed she was wearing a reddish/purplish dress. A french dress. Without thinking he yelled

"There's someone in the water!"

~ Narrative/Arthur POV~

Arthur strutted down to Nick slightly faster then usual. His eyes trailed the ,now far away, ship remains all the way to the woman laying stomach first on the drifting wood. Arthur raised a remarkably huge eyebrow upwards before a sly grin replaced his frown. 'it's been a while.' he thought.

"'aptain, what should we do?" Nick rudely interupted his perverted thoughts. Nick stared at him while arthur coughed awkwardly in his place.

"bring 'er up." he commanded to a few men. then he added "she's mine." some of the men scowled while the others new their place and the sea wasn't it. As some of the men pulled the surprisingly heavy girl ,probably from the soaking dress, up, Arthur Hoped she was alive at least, he's not like that Frenchman, Francis, who would rape you alive or dead.

When they got her on board they comformed that she was alive , Much to arthurs joy. Arthur took one look at the girl and felt a mix of feelings ,Arousal,Excitment,impatients and an odd feeling he'd never felt before... it's was like he knew her from somewhere...

As Arthur looked at her again and could not stop gawking. She had very clear olive skin and her hair was a very golden blonde and she had long eyelashes and rosy cheeks and her plump red lips which made her look like a fragile glass doll. Her body skinny although very curvy 'she's probably feed good.' and her breast were huge.

The more Arthur stared the more lust built and lingered in his groin. 'mmm.. this one's going to be a unforgettable one.. i might be able to use her more then once or twice.' he smirked then ordered one of his crew mates to bring her down to HIS cabin to await for him. "and lock the door." he added as he walked back to steer the ship drowning in his own pool of lust.

Drowning in the abyss of temptation.

-  
still short. ^^ sorry.  
please review~!  
England: Bloody hell, stop asking! :I

Aj: OH! i'm soo sorrryyy XU

America : don't listen to iggy, he's had a stick up his ass for way too long. :L

England: OH EXCUSE ME? I think it's you who had the stick up your tight ass! oh wait. did I say stick? I meant my Dick! :D

Aj: TOO MUCH INFORMATION! OH NO ! GAH! IT'S HAPPENING! MY FANGIRL SENSE'S AREW ON OVERLOAD! GYAHHHHH! -mind blown-

* Oh he will have a challenge soon if you know what i mean -unintentional wink wink-

~AJ


	3. Abyss of Guilt chap 2

Woot. i'm back ;) i've been having writers block though. so if anyone can give me new ideas on the next chapter then so please say it!~ -

After the crew had gone to sleep Arthur wanted to check the pretty slowly crept down the stairs and made his way into his room to see a small figure sleeping in his bed.

"your so pretty" he coo'd to the sleeping woman. Arthur got closer to the bedside and examined her. She had to be no younger then 20. "What's a young girl like you doing out in the dangerous seas" he whispered in her ear though he knew she was still asleep.  
Arthur leaned down and crashed thier lips together and grabbed her jaw forcing her mouth open. Taking the oppertunity arthur shoved his tounge into her mouth exploring new terrioty.

Amelia's eyes quickly fluttered open staring into green fierce ones. She tried to gasp but found out her mouth was being invaded by this guy.'who...' she thought as she felt him pull back. As her pulled back Amelia could've sworn her eyeballs popped out of her head from shock.

"A-Arthur?" She gasped out loud as she stared at a smirking Brit. He looked different. His hair was only a bit longer and his eyes had a unhumanly glow to them. he was wearing a white button up shirt that she had only seen in movies and he had black old -correction very old- brown pants on and that smirk -oh god that smirk- turned quickly into a frown as he suddenly pulled out a knife and pointed it at Amelias neck.

"How do you know my name?" He threatened.'She better not be french' he thought bitterly waiting for her reply while she just gawked at him.'what? has she never seen a Pirate before... probably not.' he considered as he impatiently waited for her anwser.  
"Well?" he growled again forcing the neck deeper against her neck causing some crimson blood to drip.

"I-I..." Amelia inwardly cursed herself for stuttering then she paused. She had the perfect lie.  
"you look like a person I knew a while ago named arthur. although i was 7 and you look like he did back then."

"Wha!" Arthur folded and for the briefest moment Amelia saw the old arthur. the one she new.  
'shit... I probably met this girl back when I wasn't a Pirate... I don't age so I must've bumped into her.' He thought all panic-like before he caught the glimpse of the expression on her face. she had the face like she had won the conversation. which ,frankly, pissed off arthur. "You better wipe that attitude off your face ,Harlot, before I do." He threatened with way more venom then he meant too. At first he felt victorious but then he just felt guilty when he saw the look of pure terror. 'Geez... i'm such an arse.' he thought sighing.

Amelia was shaking and she knew was scared and wanted to go home. 'This isn't Iggy... It can't be him... he would never say that...' Amelia regretted going into arthurs stuff now. Oh how much she wanted to go home. Amelia Felt something cold and wet start dripping down her cheeks. She was crying. That bastard Arthur -no not Arthur-that.. that ... guy made her cry.

Now did Arthur ever feel so bad. Usual when women cried he just swept if off his shoulder but something -a voice- in the back of his head is calling himself a wanker and to not hurt her. Without even noticing it himself he was holding the girl in his arm cooing. "shh... i'm sorry."

"...w-where am I" Amelia finally stuttered out.

"On a ship."

'a ship?' "W-Why?"

"you were drifting a sea. so we picked you up."

"o-oh..." she sobbed out as she started to cry again.

Arthur stared at the roof while she soaked his shirt with salty tears.'what an odd accent.. it's like an combination of english... scottish and dutch.' he thought as he looked down at the girls sobbing face wet with tears. He could only sigh and stare at her beauty. He couldn't touch her... if he did.. he'd only feel Guilty.

Arthur sat there before he heard the girls snores, Letting out a sigh, He tilted his head back and let the the abyss of guilt hit him.

HAHA SURPRISED NO SECKS.  
*throat cut from random mad fangirl/boy*

well... not yet anyways. *gets stomped on*

please review and edit it if there's a mistake... Haha OH! And here's a sexy pic for yah to make up for not Writing about sex yet.

.com/_images//1981%20-%20axis_powers_hetalia%20blond_hair%20earring%20england%20eyepatch%20green_eyes%20hat%20map%20parrot%20pirate% Longest Link ever ._.  



End file.
